dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pan
is a minor character in Dragon Ball Z and one of the main characters in Dragon Ball GT. She is a Human-Saiyan quarterbreed. She is voiced by Elise Baughman in the FUNimation dub and by Caitlynne Medrek in the Blue Water Studios redubs. And she is voiced by Lyrah Padilla in Filipino, Hiligaynon and Visayan dubbed version in the Philippines. It should be noted that Pan's name comes from the Pan of Roman (as well as others) mythology. That means that, at first glance, she appears to have been named after her mother Videl rather than her father Gohan. However, closer inspection reveals a double-pun on behalf of author Akira Toriyama, in that Pan is also the Japanese and Spanish word for bread, continuing her father's food-based name as well as her mother's god-religion-based name. Biography Pan is the daughter of Videl and Gohan, and the grandaughter of their respective parents. In her infancy she spent a lot of time with Goku, so she trained a lot. When she was 4 years old she was already regularly flying around the world, and attempting to beat her best times. Pan is also good friends with Vegeta and Bulma's daughter Bulla. Dragon Ball Z Post-Kid Buu Saga Pan is shown in Dragon Ball Z at the age of four. Though very young, she is well trained by Goku, as she effortlessly defeats White Tiger, a large, muscular man, with just two punches. On the closing scenes of the Dragon Ball Z anime, she is fighting Goten and appears to have won as Trunks holds her hand up in victory. However, this wasn't an official match, as indicated by the "Canceled" sign (translated on the FUNimation DVD's Japanese version) above the outside of the arena and the concept that the crowd was departing. It was just Goten and Pan playing around in a pretend fight, with the latter surprising the former. Goten allowed pan to win since she is his niece and since Goten is far more Powerful then Pan Dragon Ball GT Though a minor character in Dragon Ball Z, she plays a major role in Dragon Ball GT. She is first pictured in the series as a school-going girl who is asking her fellow classmate if he would like to go to a movie with her. She and Bulla are good friends and, along with Vegeta Jr's mother, are the only featured female partial Saiyans of the Dragon Ball universe. Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Ten years after the end of Dragon Ball Z Pan is shown as a teenager. She is constantly spoiled by her grandfather Hercule. When Goku, Trunks and Goten prepare to launch into space to find the Black Star Dragon Balls Pan accidentally makes the rocket blast off with Goku and Trunks on board leaving behind Goten. Goku and Trunks have no choice but to let Pan come with them (as Pan hid the keys in her breast cleavage which neither of them dared to get). Baby Saga After gathering all 7 black star Dragon Balls the trio returns to earth. By this time Baby has control of earth and has Goten and Gohan attack Pan. Pan is saved from a fatal attack from Gohan by Goku. Goku tells Pan to leave before he fights Baby. Pan watches as Goku faces down Baby's Revenge Death Ball and presumes him dead when it hits (in reality Goku was transported to an alternate dimension). Pan then hides with Hercule in the innards of Majin Buu. Later Pan along with Majin Buu and Hercule go to the newly formed Tuffle planet in hopes of stopping Baby. Pan is attacked by her father and mother, Gohan and Videl, but is saved at the last minute by Uub. When Goku turns into a Golden Great Ape and Pan calms him down by making him remember his family. Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and asks Pan if he was the one who caused all the damage to the Tuffle planet. Pan says yes and Goku tells Pan it will be alright and goes off to fight Baby. Pan later gives Goku energy with which to fight Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. Super 17 Saga During the invasion of Earth Pan helps fight off the numerous villains that have appeared from the portal between Earth and Hell. Later, she captures Dr. Gero with the help of Giru and tells the Doctor to call off Super 17. Dr. Gero is unable to do this because Dr. Myu had reprogrammed Super 17 and proved it by telling Super 17 to kill Dr. Gero. After Super 17 does this he proceeds to defeat all of the present Z Warriors including Pan. After the defeat of Super 17 by Goku Pan helps gather the Dragon Balls again to restore the Earth. Shadow Dragon Saga After Goku sets off to find the Shadow Dragons, Pan decides to follow him. When she catches up with Goku, she bribes him into letting her come with him by telling him that he will not be able to find the Shadow Dragons without Giru who Pan has brought along. The two combat (and defeat) Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Naturon Shenron and Oceanus Shenron. Nuova Shenron however defeats Pan but lets her go in favor of fighting Goku. Later Pan, along with everyone on earth (and some from other planets) gives energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb in order to finish off Syn Shenron. The very last part of the series' timeline shows Pan as an old woman with a grandson called Goku Jr.. Dragon Ball movies Pan is not featured in any of the Dragon Ball Z movies, as she is born long after the final Dragon Ball Z movie, Wrath of the Dragon. However, at over 100 years of age, she is in the only Dragon Ball GT movie, A Hero's Legacy, which features her, along with her grandson Goku Jr. Special abilities *'Ki blasts': A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. *'Kamehameha' (lit. Turtle Destructive Wave): The legendary ki wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whiteish-blue blast at the opponent. *'Bukujutsu' (lit. Sky Dance Technique): The user manipulates ki to push off the ground and fly. This is very common among the Z-Warriors and many villains. *'Strength': Her strength is at least stronger than some ordinary humans. Video games Pan has been playable in five video games: * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout * Dragon Ball GT: Transformation * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World Category:Characters who can fly ¼ Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters